Why can't we be friends?
by Genro
Summary: After the events in "The Next Generation", the adult division of this year's budokai is underway. But a unexpected visitor comes to crash it. Who is this mysterious person. Read to find out.
1. Adult Division: Part 1

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 1  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Part 1: Adult Division  
  
The crowd cheered as the semi-finalists of the adult tournament were about to be annouced. Goku, Cell, Vegita, and Gohan had easily made it through the ranks. And with only four spots in the semi-finals, it meant that they would all be facing each other.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the line up for the adult division semi-finals will be: Vegita vs. Goku, and Gohan vs. Cell. The winners of these fights will have to fight each other for the right to take on our champion Mr. Satan!" cried the annoucer, looking over to Satan. Satan had been looking very nervous throughout the tournament, since he had watched as these four fighters had easily dispatched the competitoin. And if he were to fight them and lose, the humiliation would be unbearable. But when he heard his cue he stood up with his usual air of confidence.  
"Yeah! You might as well just disqualify whoever wins the tournament, because when they face up against me, they'll have no chance!" he yelled, holding his hands in the air, getting a large reaction from the crowd.  
"You heard it here, Mr. Satan is already declaring his victory over the winner of the tournament. We will have to just wait and see who that unlucky fighter will be. But by what I've seen so far from these fighters, its going to be quite a show.  
  
Cell looked around the stadium, he couldn't believe all the people that were hear. The entire tournament had been a cake walk up until now. Now he would have to face some real opponents. He glanced over to where the women were seated, and saw Bulma and Chichi yelling encouraging things to Vegita and Goku. He also noticed that Goten and Trunx were by their sides, but for some reason he didn't see any of his family.  
"Daddy I won!" came a yell from behind him. He turned around to see Sapphire running towards him, with Jade a few steps behind her, walking a bit more lady like.   
"Of course you did, I wouldn't expect anything less." Cell said with a bright smile as she jumped into his arms. Jade walked over to the two and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Now you better win Cell. I mean, do you really want to be shown up by your daughter." she said with a small grin on her face.  
"Of course not, and don't worry I'll win." Cell replied with a confident smile, his daughters victory only making him feel that his victory was assured.  
"Fighters Vegita and Goku please report to the arena for the first match of the semi-finals." came a voice over the intercomm.  
Cell watched as what he considered his greatest enemy, and greatest friend walk up to fight each other.  
"Uh sir, your family can't stay here." came the voice of a referee walking up behind Cell.  
"They can stay wherever they want!" Cell snarled in return, making the ref run away, fearing for his life.  
"You don't have to be so mean ya know." Jade said with a small smile, knowing her husband only to well.  
"But I'll oblige anyway, I'll go sit with the girls." Jade stated, and gave Cell one last peck on the lips before turning away from him.  
"Mommy, can I stay down here? Please?!" Sapphire said in a cute voice.  
"Oh fine, just don't interrupt your father ok?" she said with a smile, before continuing to ascend the stairs. Sapphire turned to her father to see if he approved, but he was already immersed in the fight, totally oblvious to the world around him. Sapphire watched him for a few moments, then stood next to him, trying to get into the fight as much as he was.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegita and Goku were going at it. Vegita was fighting as if his life depended on it. He had been training for a very long time, and he was in no mood for speeches or threats. The minute the bell had rung, he had powered up to a super saiyan and started attacking Goku.   
Goku on the other hand was very calm, he was mostly on the defensive, and didn't attack unless he needed to keep Vegita at bay.  
"Stop playing kakarott. They told you to fight, now fight!" Vegita screamed, hating how calm Goku was.   
"I'm sorry Vegita." Goku said simply. Vegita was stunned by this remark, but the reason for it was quickly known to him. As one of his punches was grabbed, and he thrown harshly to the other side of the ring.   
Vegita got up with insane angry. He screamed in rage, and charged at Goku, the yellow aura around him almost becoming blinding. Many of the people in the crowd has to shield their eyes from the sheer brightness it was eminating. Vegita stopped a few feet away from Goku, and started to viciously blast him at point blank range. He kept this up for a good five minutes, not letting up for a second. And when his fury subsided, he stood there panting, with a stupid grin on his face.  
Cell stared in fear for a moment, then settled down. He had seen the "enemy coming out of the smoke trick" so many times it was almost painfully obvious that Goku was alright. Though this was unknown to pretty much everyone else, including his daughter and Vegita.  
"Daddy! He killed Goku!" yelled Sapphire, almost wanting to cry.  
"Just watch." Cell said, with a reasurring smile.  
And as Cell predicted, Goku zoomed out of the cloud of smoke, and smashed the stunned Vegita square in the jaw. After which he connected with a few power punches to Vegita's chest.  
"This is pointless Vegita, how bout you just forfeit." Goku said dumbly, always trying to do the right thing, no matter who he was fighting. Vegita landed a few feet away from him, very VERY angry. He couldn't believe that Kakkorot was beating him again.  
"I'll win! Even if I have to destroy this whole planet!" screamed Vegita in a furious rage. He made his plan clear as he flew up into the air. Starting to crackle and glow with energy, charging up for something big.  
Goku stared up at him, wondering what he was doing, but he became suddenly aware when he heard two of the most feared words.  
"FINAL FLASH!!!" Screamed vegita, pointing his hand straight at Goku, and with rage filled eyes, he sent a slow moving blast heading straight at him.  
"You fool!" yelled Goku, having to take a quick course of action.  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" he said sorta quickly, having to charge is ki up so that it was quick enough, as well as powerful enough so that his could overcome Vegita's. And overcome the blast it did. The Kamehameha wave's battle with the Final Flash was soon starting to end, with the kamehameha being the victor.  
"This is impossible! I can't lose again!" cried Vegita. But his words were soon silenced, as he was surrounded by the light of Kamehameha, having beaten out his Final Flash.  
The entire crowd gasped as they stared at the light like they were drawn to it. Trunx and Bulma had looks of horror in their eyes. While Goten and Chichi were watching the whole thing, having a gut feeling that Goku knew what he was doing.  
The light subsided, and floating there was a battered Vegita, and having no strength left, he fell to the ground, landing with a thud.  
"Uh...ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the fight is over. The winner being Goku, by knockout. Mr. Satan? Any comments on the fight?" said the annoucer shakily, as he turned to Satan.  
"A trick of course. Both of them must of covered themselves with glow-in-the-dark hair dye. Then they must of put high powered flashlights in their sleeves. That is why that guy lost, the other guy blinded him with the flashlight." said Satan with a confident look as he tried to explain the fight.  
"I see, that hair dye must be really popular now-a-days. Anway folks, it appears that the previous fighters have been cleared from the arena. And the next two are taking their places. The next fight will be Cell vs. Gohan." said the annoucer with not that much of an excited voice, having still not gotten over that last battle.  
"C'mon daddy you can do it!" cried Sapphire cheering.  
"C'mon Cell, I know you can do it!" yelled Jade from the bleachers. Chichi immediately took offense to this.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, the fact that Goten lost was a fluke, there is no way that Gohan will lose as well." Chichi stated angrily, leaving Goten looking at her oddly.  
"We'll see." Jade replied with a small grin.  
  
Down at the fight, the two fighters were staring at each other, waiting for the starting bell to sound.  
"I've beat Cell a million times when we used to train in the old days. I see no reason why now should be any different. But I still have to be careful." Gohan thought to himself, trying to gauge Cell's new power level.  
"This kid won't be easy, he's beaten me before. But also he hasn't been in practise lately with school and all. I might have a chance to beat him." thought Cell, who took a fighting stance.  
"Let the fight commence." yelled the annoucer.  
Cell, like Vegita was not in the mood for any fancy speeches. He immediately turned into a super saiyan and charged at Gohan. Gohan knew that Cell was not playing around, so he turned into a super saiyan as well and dodged out of the way.  
Cell looked around to see where the kid had gone, but was answered when Gohan slammed him into the back, and elbowed him in the side. Cell was left gagging as it felt as if his ribs had just been crushed. He felt anger build inside of him as he desperately swung at Gohan to no avail. The kid had the uperhand, and he knew it. Nothin he had thrown was making it through.  
Gohan stood there a few feet in front of Cell. They both exchanged glances, Gohan knowing he had the advantage, but still not wanting to become to confident.  
"I have to calm down, if I don't, I'll be just like Vegita. I have to think about my attacks." said Cell, taking a deep breath.  
"Ok, lets do this." and with that Cell charged at Gohan. Gohan went to swing at Cell, but his fist went right through him, as a second Cell charged forward, striking him hard in the jaw.  
"What the..." was all that Gohan managed to sputter as Cell started to quickly move around the ring, practically leaving an after image of himself, leaving Gohan guessing to his where-abouts.   
"How can he be so fast!" Gohan frantically thought to himself, as he watched the many cells dancing around him, then he realized it. Cell wasn't moving really fast, and those weren't after images he was seeing. Cell was using Tien's technique and had divided himself into many parts.   
Cell, realizing that he was no longer fooling the boy, had his many forms stop, one at each corner of the ring.  
"And here is something I made just for you! Special Gallick Gun Beam Cannon!" Cell yelled, and he unleashed a combination of Vegita and Piccolo's attack. Gohan had found it impossible to dodge them all. And he soon found out that he was right, when he felts a searing pain in his arm, as one blast had come a little to close.  
Gohan, now cursing himself for his own imputence, decided that he had to make up a plan and he had to make it up fast. He looked at the now reformed Cell walking straight towards him.  
"Well when in doubt, there is only one thing to do." Gohan thought to himself, flying to an edge of the ring.  
"KA-ME-HA..." started Gohan.  
"So its a shoot-out you want. Fine by me." said Cell taking a battle stance as well.  
"KA-ME-HA..." Cell said as well.  
"ME-HAAAAA" they both screamed in unison, as thier powerful blasts collided. Both fighters used all their energy to have their beam come out on top. But soon Cell realized that he was loosing. And as he thought that, Gohan's beams started to absorb Cell's and become larger.   
Then to Cell's horror, he couldn't stop the beam, and it collided with him, passing right through him. This of course making Jade and Sapphire scream as they watched the scene unfold. Gohan stared in horror, not having meant to do such a thing.   
Though after a few short moments, they were all relieved to see that Cell was still standing there quite alive. Well actually he wasn't standing there, he was floating there. Everything but his right arm, and upper body had been vaporized. And horror and anger could be seen in Cell's eyes as he looked at himself.  
"Look what you did to me!" he yelled in anger. Sapphire and Jade had the same expression on their faces as they watched their fallen father. It was an expression of pure hopelessness.  
"I didn't mean to honest." Gohan said feeling no more fear from Cell, just pity on what was left of him.  
"I won't let it end this way!" he yelled, and what was left of Cell charged at Gohan. Who in return just stood there, knowing that in his state, Cell could not hurt him. Or at least he thought, until he saw Cell raise his remaining hand towards him, and extend his finger.  
Gohan only had a moment to blink as he a small beam fired from it heading straight at his heart. He reconized the beam immediately, it was the same one that Frieza had used way back when on Planet Namek. Having no time to react, Gohan was ready to accept his death. But as he opened his eyes, he realized nothing had happened.  
He looked around, then noticed the remains of Cell right in front of him. And with his remaining arm, he simply pushed Gohan off the edge of the arena. Disqualifying him. And since Gohan had come so close to death, he had no energy to stop this pathetic way of losing.  
Goku, as well as everyone else stared in amazement, as the remains of Cell floated there almost goofily over the fallen Gohan. Then suddenly there was a rumble that was heard eminating from Cell, and almost instantly Cell reformed, wearing his usual green armor.  
"La...ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have another win by disqualification. Cell is the...winner.." said the Annoucer shakily, watching in awe as Cell tested his newly reformed body parts. The entire stadium was dead silent, Gohan was still sitting on the ground staring at Cell. Then a single clapping could be heard, followed by some cheers.  
"Nice going! Your the greatest!" came the happy cheers of Sapphire as she continued to clap and cheer. The next to clap was Goku as he watched the scene with a respectful smile, and soon after he was followed one by one by the entire stadium, until the whole place was erupting with cheers.   
Cell simply looked around as if this entire concept was new to him. He slowly turned in a circle as he watched all the happy faces, and he started to finaly see what fighting for the right things really meant. His revery was soon cancelled out, as he was hugged very strongely by unknown assailant.  
"Cell you dummy dummy dummy dummy!" cried Jade, tears flowing from her eyes, as she hugged and pounded on his chest at the same time.  
"I almost thought I lost you." she said looking at him with blurry eyes. Before Cell could say anything in reply, he felt a tugging on his arm.  
"You did real good out there daddy." came Sapphire's simple voice.  
"Thank you." was his simple reply, almost as if those words were foreign to him. Then he turned back to his wife.  
"You should know by now that it takes a lot more then that to defeat the great Cell." he said with a reassuring laugh. She just simply smiled and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then at that moment, Gohan also walked up to him, extending his hand  
"Nice fight Cell, I guess I shouldn't of been slacking off so much for the past few years." Gohan said with a smirk. Cell took his hand reluctantly and shook it, a smile slowing forming on his face.  
"Now lets not get carried away Daddy, you haven't won yet." said Sapphire looking up at him. In the middle of all this celebration he had almost forgotten that fact. Getting a new sense of determination, he gave Jade a final kiss. She realized what he had to do and walked back to the bleachers, sorta embarrased by her crying. Sapphire and Gohan also took their respective places at the sidelines.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the championship battle has been decided. The fighters will be Cell vs. Goku. The fight will be held in one hour....." he started, but then he noticed someone staring at him, and turned to meet the gaze of Sapphire as she glared at him.  
"I mean the fight will be right now." he corrected himself once agian, with a nervous laugh. Goku threw Cell a senzu bean as he walked onto the arena.  
"I hope your ready" Goku simply said.  
"Always." he replied, placing the bean in his mouth.  
"Mr. Satan will be giving the order to start this fight? Right Mr. Satan?" the annoucer asked, turning to Mr. Satan. Satan meanwhile was practically biting off his fingernails in worry as he knew he was going to have to fight one of these two next. But as he noticed the annoucer giving him a strange look, he regained his confidence.  
"Uh yeah, thats right. Let the fight to see who gets to lose to me begin!" he cried. And with that, Goku and Cell took one last look at each other, before the two engaged in the battle of their lives....  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Adult Division: Part 2

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 2  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Part 2: Adult Division  
  
A silence had settled in the arena. Everyone watched as the two warriors stared at each other, trying to gauge each other's weaknesses and strengths.  
"He's better then me, stronger and faster. The only way I can win is to use pure skill." Cell thought to himself, as he tryed to figure out how Goku would attack.  
"I watched his last fight, he's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve. I have to be careful." thought Goku, as he stared straight into Cell's eyes.  
  
"Why aren't they doing anything?" asked Bulma, as her gaze moved from Goku to Cell, then back to Goku.  
"Shhhhhh." hissed Jade and Chichi in unison, this making Bulma immediately shut up.  
"C'mon daddy, you can do it." whispered Sapphire to herself as she watched the two fighters.  
"Are you thirsty Saphy?" came Trunx's voice behind her.  
"No, leave me alone." she replied harshly, totally immersed into the fight.  
"Oh.....ok." Trunx whispered, walking away with a defeated look on his face. Then he felt someone grab his arm.  
"I'm sorry, just don't bother me ok." said Sapphire, as she looked at him, realizing what she had said to him was mean.  
"Sure, I understand." Trunx said nodding, realizing that this fight was really important to her. He leaned on the railing next to her. Sapphire being totally oblivious to his existance.  
  
A cold wind blew through the stadium, and in the second it passed. A dead silence haging over the stadium. Though it was quickly broken as an explosion of energy could be felt, both warriros instantly changing into super saiyans.   
"I'm sorry Goku, but for the time being. You are my enemy!" Cell yelled out as he charged at Goku, with such speed and power that he himself was surprised. Goku had little time to react, but being so resiliant he was able to dodge the attack by flipping over Cell, using his shoulders as a stand.  
"Stay still!" Cell yelled, sending an elbow flying behind him to strike Goku in the head, but once again Goku flipped out of the way.  
"Now I'm startng to see why Vegita gets so angry at you!" hissed Cell, as he turned to meet his opponent. He stopped from attacking him again, when he saw what looked like a questioning look on Goku's face.  
"Oh really? Could you tell me, cuz I haven't really been able to figure it out?" asked Goku, looking at Cell with a stupid look on his face.  
"I can't believe this guy." Cell thought to himself, wondering how someone this stupid could be the world's strongest fighter.  
"Well if you really want a fight Cell, I guess I gotta give it to ya." Goku said like this was all a game to him. And he made his words apparent as for once Goku took the offensive, giving Cell a few quick kicks to the head, and another elbow in the stomach. This once again sending Cell reeling a little bit.  
"Why you?!" Cell yelled, standing back up on his feet, then immediately starting attacking Goku with his all that was in him. And it seemed to be working well, since both fighters for the first time seemed to be evenly matched.  
Everyone stared at the two in awe, as they had their hands clenched against each other, inn a trial of power. They pushed against each other, thier auras so powerful, it caused the entire stadium to shake.  
  
Sapphire stood there, her world now was nothing but the fight. She constantly kept yelling things to help Cell as if he could hear him, and she also believed that he was truelly helping him.  
"There you go! Ah! Watch your back! All right. you got him now!" she kept shouting throughout the fight. Trunx just simplye watched her, he himself not having any fighter he personally wanted to win, and he mostly stayed quiet throughout the fight.  
  
Back at the fight, the two combatants had let go ot their deadlock embrace, and flew backwards to look at each other. The intensity of the battle could be seen in both of thier eyes, and both seemed to be enjoying the fight.  
"He's stronger then I thought. But its not over until its over." Goku said to himself breathing heavily.  
"Goku is just as strong as I predicted him to be. I'm glad I didn't underestimate him, he's a much better fighter then me. I guess I'll have to do what I did in the last fight, make up for what I lack in strength with skill." Cell thought to himself. Once again Cell's image become blurry as four versions of himself appeared.  
"So your going to try that trick again?" asked Goku with a gleam in his eye. All four of the Cell's attacked Goku at once. But unlike his son, his specialty was taking on multiple opponents at once, and since Cell's power was split in between them. He was having no problem fending them off.  
"Darn, I'll have to try something different with him." Cell thought to himself, as he reformed.  
"C'mon Cell, I thougth you had a lot more in you then that." Goku said, trying to get Cell to use up more of his energy using special attacks.  
"Thats it! I've had it with using stupid strategy! I'm just going to get this fight over with!" yelled Cell in his own mind, the frustration of coming up with a new plan having just caused him to become angry.  
This turned out to be Cell's biggest mistake, as when he started his mad dash at Goku, he left many openings on him. And Goku being who he was, could exploit every single one. And within a few seconds, Cell found himself on the ground, looking up at Goku. Feeling Goku's fist tap against his chin, saying that he should forfeit.  
"Oh my ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that Cell has lost the fight. But he won't officially lose until he admits defeat, get disqualified, or gets knocked out!" yelled the annoucer. Satan still had his mouth wide open in asounishment, at the swift movements that Goku had just made.  
Cell layed there on the ground, feeling like a complete loser. He had lost the fight, and all he had left to do now was forfeit. He glanced over to Sapphire who just stared at him, with a dissapointed look on her face. He knew that after all the time he had spent teaching her that power was nothing without control, he himself had lost due to a loss of temper. Then he looked up at his wife, her eyes sparkled with tears, having had to watch her beloved getting beaten, and humiliated.  
Cell could suddenly hear his heart beating really fast, it echoed througout his body, and ringed in his mind. His mind suddenly filled with images of his dissapointed daughter and wife. And when the images subsided, he felts as if a string had just snapped in his mind.  
"I won't lose like this. I can't lose like this." came the words that echoed in his head.  
"I won't lose!!!" he screamed, the sheer force of the bellow causing the walls to shake. Goku was thrown back as he felt a huge power pushing him away. After standing back up, Goku glanced over at Cell. He was standing upright now. His super saiyan hair had become much more defined and pointy, and the cold eyes, and the look he gave Goku was enough to cause any other man to run in terror.  
"He...he did it. He ascended." thought Goku to himself, as he realized that Cell had just reached Super Saiyan 2. The level that went beyond the power of a super saiyan. But there was still something that Goku had to share with everyone. For he himself had been holding back this entire time.  
Cell's cold eyes glared at Goku, suddenly feeling that he had the power to beat his opponent no matter what. But as he came closer, his mind snapped back to reality when he felt a huge power eminating from his opponent. And after having to shield his eyes from the intense aura that Goku gave off, he finally looked at him to see that he had acended to the next level as well.  
"How!? How did you...when did you?!" Cell yelled out, having all his dreams of an easy victory be destroyed instantly. His cool, calm, collective manner instantly breaking.  
"I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner Cell. I've been holding back this entire time, as was Gohan when he fought you. The only reason you won that fight was because you caught him off gaurd. There is one thing I've learned about Gohan, and that is the fact that he is to kind. He let his emotions get the best of him, and he couldn't attack you in your weakened form." said Goku, knowing that he could verbally defeat Cell at this moment.  
"No....after all that work. All that training. I had been fooling myself the entire time. Even after I had ascended, I was still a fool." Cell lamented, realizing that this fight had been useless from the start.  
  
Everyone on the sidelines watched intently, the scene that was playing before them. The already powerful fighters, had increased their power ten fold. Jade and Sapphire looked specially surprised. Since their emotion had gone from dissapointment, to surprise, then back to dissapointment. They had believed that Cell's victory was assured with his new found power, but in actuality he was only in this fight because he had lucked out in the last one.  
"Ladies and Gentlmen, I don't believe this. But it seems that our two competitors have summoned even more power. As their hair has changed once again, and the glowing they have emited has grown stronger. Cell seems very agitated, while Goku is perfectly calm. I guess this power boost was new to our green warrior, while Goku had the whole thing planned this entire time." said the annoucer in the mike.  
"Its a trick I tell ya. A trick!" Satan yelled, with no explanation to back him up.  
  
"No....I won't believe it!" cried Cell, his aura creating a crater in arena.  
"I haven't been fooling myself. I haven't!" he yelled stamping his foot on the ground, making a hole there. Goku looked at him with a dissapointed look. He realized it was probably a bad idea to make Cell think that his chances were so high. He and Gohan had spent a lot of time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while Cell had spent very little.  
"Cell if you want to forfeit, it will be....."  
"No, I'll show you that I can still beat you!" he screamed, his aura almost howling with intensity. And with a sudden burst of energy he flew at Goku with immense power, and with a powerful blow he hit him square in the jaw sending him reeling.  
  
The amazement in everyone's eyes was apparent. Then it hit everyone who understood what was happening at the same time. Cell was still on the same level of Goku, and for once it was Goku who had gotten to overconfident about his own power.  
"Daddy! You can still win this one!" Sapphire yelled, getting new faith in her father.  
"C'mon Cell, show em what your made of!" added Trunx. Sapphire looked at him with a smirk, and continued cheering.  
  
Goku wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip, and he stared in astounishment at Cell. Who he himself look astounished, thinking that he had no chance a second ago. Then Goku's astounished look become a smirk, as he realized that this wasn't going to be such a one-sided fight after all.  
The battle that took place after that was indescribable literally. The two figters had just suddenly dissapeared, and only the eyes of the their families could watch their movments. After almost 20 minutes of this, the audience was looking very bored, not having seen anything for quite awhile. The annoucer was about to say something when suddenly they both reappared again, to eveyrone's amazement.   
The two of thme both looked badly beaten. They were both scuffed, bleeding, and breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a long moment. They could both feel the other fighter building up his ki, and both knew the other wanted to end this fight here and now. Another silence feel over the stadium, as the two fighters seemed to vibrate with anticipation. And with a incredibly surge of energy they both charged at each other with all of their super saiyan power. Right to end it all with this monstrous collision.  
When the two fighters collided a giant explosion occured. Everyone considered this due to thier collision, but this explosion was actually a little to immense even for these fighters. It rocked the entire stadium, and as the dust cleared, they saw a crater where the arena used to be. But something was wrong. The fighters were still standing, neither of them looking like they had meade contact with the other.  
And actualy this was correct, for the explosion hadn't been created by the two warrior at all, but rather something had crashed right intot he middle of the arena. Both fighters stared into the dust of the object that had crashed, though their curiosity wasn't that strong, since their minds were still on the fight.  
But what they saw emerge from the wreck immediately made them forget everything that had happened during the fight. And all they both could do was stare, as the survivor crawled out....  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Why can't we be Friends?: Chapter 3

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 3  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Sapphire strained to see what was happening in the arena. There had seemed to be a giant explosion, then there was to much smoke to see anything. When she about to jump up on the arena, she noticed that Goku had flown off holding something in his arms. As well, she had seen his father fly up to the women, and say something to them. Then after he scooped Bulma in his arms, and flew off in the direction Goku had gone. She knew they weren't just going to continue the battle in private, since the two fighters had powered down to their usual forms.  
Suddenly Sapphire's mother landed next to her.  
"C'mon Sapphy, we have to go." she said simply, and flew off along with everyone else. Leaving nothing but Sapphire and Trunx to stare at each other.  
"C'mon lets go!" yelled Sapphire, not believing she had let a minute pass without following immediately. Trunx, coming out of his revery as well, quickly followed after her.  
  
"Um ladies and gentlemen, it appears that many people have somehow flown out of the stadium. That was even including out two championship fighters." managed to say the annoucer, having once again been astounded by the how many people had just shown the ability to fly.  
"They were just all scared. They knew that when they fought me they would be easily crushed. So they hired helicopters to fly them away by strings!" yelled Satan, his ego having a huge boost, now knowing that he would not have to fight anybody.  
"Well I guess you are correct Mr. Satan. Due to the forfeit of all fighters, the champion of this years' Budokai is our defending champion Mr. Satan!" cried the annoucer, trying to act professional again. Mr. Satan stood out of his seat and held his hands in the air. The once confused crowd was set back into cheer mode as they screamed and yelled their approval, chanting Mr. Satan's name.  
Ibuki stood a few feet behind her uncle, shaking her head, not believing how much of a poser her uncle was.  
  
Later that night everyone was standing around in Capsule Corporation. They were all sitting in a the living room, and seemed to be discussing something of great importance. The now revived Vegita spoke up.  
"This is madness, I don't understand why we haven't just killed him and gotten it over with!" he cried.  
"He has nothing anymore, and I think we should give him a second chance." retorted Goku, his kind exterior showing through.  
"I agree with my dad, even though he has done horrible things. I think I can forgive him. He is sorta stuck here ya know, and at the current level he is at now, he couldn't possibly hurt any of us." added Gohan. Everyone nodded in agreement to this, all expect for Vegita who would rather just kill him, then befriend him.  
In another part of the lab the one in question pulled against his restraints.  
"What happened? The last thing I remember was that robot, and then..." he thought to himself, his mind hurting from to much thought.  
"Now just calm down." said Dr. Brief walking over to him, the black cat perched on his shoulder.  
"I've reconstructed your body with Dr. Gero's technology. I believe that you could probably gauge you power to be equal to that of the androids before they were destroyed." Brief stated looking down at him.  
He looked down at his body the best he could while shackled to the bed. The old man was right, he looked no longer half machine, half organic anymore. He looked just as he did way back on Namek.  
"Hey Frieza, are you ready to tell us what happened?" said Goku walking into the room.  
"How dare you confine me! You stupid monkey!" Frieza screamed, tugging at his restraints. Goku took another step forward to him, not afraid at all. Even though Frieza talked big, he was visibly scared of the one who had defeated him so long ago.  
"C'mon, we took the trouble to bring you here and restore your body. The least you could do is tell us what happened to you. I mean you looked worse then you did the last time I saw you on Namek. If you tell us, I promise to let you go." Goku continued.  
Frieza considered this, and figured that if it meant that he would be set free of his restraints, then it wouln't hurt to tell the stupid monkey what had happened to him.  
"Fine then. I was on my way here, after being reconstructed by my father who had found me floating in space around what was left of Namek. My plan was to kill all of your friends before you could get back from you trip from wherever you were at the time." Frieza said, a cruel smile formed on his lips, and he laughed lightly at the sound of his own words.  
"But for some reason when I neared earth, something happened to my ship. It shut down mysteriously, and we were stranded in space for many years. Then yesterday our ship suddenly activated itself again, and went flying at top speed towards the earth. We crashed landed his morning. I was distraught at first, but soon realized that ultimately my plan had succeded, as I had made it to Earth." he continued, his eyes getting distant, as if he was about to recall a painful memory.  
"Suddenly, after my father, my men, and myself got off the ship we were attacked. I never was able to catch a glimpse of our attacker, since it moved so incredibly fast. It quickly took the lives of all of my men, then moved onto my father. I was outraged as I watched whatever it was, rip father to pieces." he spoke, his teeth gritting as he recalled the incident.  
"All alone, I used all my strength to fight the monster, but soon it defeated me. But instead of killing me, it literally ripped all of my bioelectrical implants from my body. Leaving me badly injured and dying. With my last ounce of strength, I climbed into an escape pod, hoping to find salvation wherever it took me. And that is how I ended up wherever you found me. My ship, and any means of getting back home are gone. I'm stuck on this pathetic planet!" Frieza practically yelled the last part, hating the fact that he was helpless.  
"Wow that's amazing." Goku said, only seeming to have been listening half the time.  
"And one more thing. Whatever that attacked me will soon come for all of you. I wouldn't be surprised if it made short work of you, and all of your monkey friends." growled Frieza as he stared at Goku with loathing.  
"Is that so. I guess I'll have to tell the others that we have to start preparing again for another battle." he said, realizing that he had to take the opportunity to prepare for big battles whenever possible.  
"Ok I told you my story, now release me from thes restraints at once!" Frieza yelled, as almost a command. Goku nodded, and easily broke the restraints himself, not knowing where the key was. Cell took that moment to walk in.  
"I have you now!" yelled Frieza as he jumped at Goku, ready to kill his arch enemy.  
"Oh hey Cell, this is Frieza." simply said Goku, gesturing his hand towards Frieza. When he turned to introduce Frieza to Cell, he noticed that he was gone.  
"Hey Frieza what are you doing over there?" asked Goku, as he looked at Frieza, planted in a nearby wall. Goku's simple gesture having defeated the lizard.  
"Goku, is this really the tyrant of the galaxy you were telling me about?" asked Cell, watching Frieza as he slowly got up. Having a disbelieving look on his face.  
"Yep, thats him." Goku replied simply.  
"Stupid Monkey. How did he get so strong. My power level seems to be ten times greater then when I came to this planet, but yet I can not even scratch him. With no way to get home, and the inability to defeat these stupid monkeys, I guess I will have to feign a truce with them, until I can grow stronger." Frieza thought to himself, watching the conversation between Goku and Cell.  
"Monk....I mean Goku. I humbly ask to be able to live here on your planet. For saving my life, I promise I will never cross you again." Frieza said, cursing himself with every word. He had to muster up all his strength to say this, and even bow while doing so.  
"See, I knew you weren't all bad." remarked Goku, as he fully trusted Frieza to be one of the good guys now. Cell just watched as Goku was obviously being tricked, but feeling absolutely not threat from this white lizard, he had no reason to go against his wishes.  
Suddenly a knock was heard on the lab door.  
"Oh Goku, you friend Krillin is here to see you." came Bulma's mother's voice as she knocked on the door.  
"Wow Krillin? I havent' seen him in ages." said Goku outloud, as he totally forgot about Frieza and moved back into the living room. Leaving Cell and Frieza to stare at each other.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What did you do to your head!" yelled Goku as he started at Krillin, now with a full set of black hair. Krillin looked sorta embarrased, but android 18, who was standing next to him, gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Well in the past four years I sorta took hunting dragonballs for a hobby. So I was basically able to have two wishes granted. I used one wish to grow hair. And I used the other wish...to....to..." Krillin started.  
"He used the other wish to take the bomb out of me." said 18, finishing his sentence.  
"Oh yeah and one more thing...." Krillin started up again, the started to trail off.  
"What is it?" asked Goku, watching Krillin nervously fidget as everyone had their eyes on him.  
"We got married." said 18 with a smile, holding up her hand with a ring on it.  
"Married?! No way!" almost everyone seemed to cry in unison.  
"Yes way. Do you think I would lie about something like this!" yelled 18 getting an attitude.  
"She's right, and not only that, we're expecting." Krillin said, still fidgeting.  
"Expecting what?" Goku asked, not getting it.  
"They're going to have a baby!" yelled Chichi as she was disgusted by her own husband's lack of brain cells.  
"Yeah, and I thought it would be best if I started hanging with all you guys again." Krillin said, his fidgeting starting to subside.  
"We would love to have you." stated Bulma with a smile, always being the sociable type.  
"Really? Oh thank you all very much!" said 18 happily, their problem of finding a home quickly having been solved. Suddenly at that moment Cell walked out of the room, followed by you know who.  
"Hey Cell how are you....do.....ing....." Krilin started to say, when suddenly a look of horror clutched his soul.  
"Oh my gosh guys! Its Frieza! We gotta get out of here!" Krillin yelled, screaming his head off, as he ran around the room. Everyone watching him like he had a screw loose or something. His wife especially embarresed.  
Frieza was very pleased to find that at least one person was still scared of him  
"Yeah Frieza will be staying with us for a little while. He can stay with you guys right?" asked Goku as he turned to Bulma.  
"Of course. The more the merrier." Bulma said with a smile, sipping some tea. Krillin looked at them all like they had grown an extra head.  
"Are you crazy! This is Frieza we're talking about. Ya know, the most horrible tyrant in the universe. And you're just going to let him stay here like nothing every happened!" yelled Krillin outraged that he would not only have to deal with Frieza being allowed to live, but also having to live under the same roof with him.  
"Aww don't worry Krillin. I bet he's a big pussy cat when you get to know him." said Bulma with a grin, making everyone sweat drop, even Frieza. Frieza decided this was a chance to further add to his deception.  
"If you would accept my apologies from my past discretions. I would be forever in you debt if you would allow me live here." said Frieza, having a weird gargeling sound in his words, having to force them out of his mouth.  
Suddenly Frieza felt something curl up his leg, and before he knew what was happening he was lying on back, staring at the ceiling. Standing over him was Sapphire, her tail twitching.  
"Oh I think I'm going to like him." she said smirking. Everyon in the room had to muffle laughs as they watched Frieza trying to scramble back to his feet. Trunx harumphed, seeming jealous for some reason.  
"Hey guys where's Vegita?" asked Goku as he looked around, to see him not present.  
"Oh after he found out that we weren't killing him, he just got up and left." Bulma said, seeming sorta angry at this fact.  
"So Goku, are you really going to let Frieza live?" asked Krillin, as he turned towards Goku.  
"Of course. As I said before, everyone deserves a second chance, even Frieza. And I really think that he has changed." said Goku with a grin on his face, as he patted Frieza on the shoulder. Frieza visibly cringed as Goku touched him.   
"You just wait you stupid monkey, you will all soon see the wrath of Frieza." he thought to himself, as he continued to stare at all the people around him. Trying to think of plot that he could use to destroy them all.  
Goku totally oblivious to this suddenly got serious.  
"There is one thing though. If what Frieza said is true, then we are all in terrible danger....."  
  
To be Continued.  
  



	4. Why can't we be Friends?: Chapter 4

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Sapphire slumped down on her bed. It had been two whole years since Frieza had arrived with his morbid message of a great enemy. But after training for a few years, and with no sign of this threat, it was starting to take its toll on an impatient girl. She would like to think she had matured a little at the age of eight, but she sure didn't feel much different.  
"Goodnight Sapphire." said Jade's soothing voice, as she pulled the covers over her already half asleep daughter.  
"Goodnight mommy..." she mumbled in return, as she felts herself fall into a deep sleep.  
Suddenly Sapphire felt herself surrounded by darkness, she knew immediately that this must be some sorta dream. But she seemed fully aware of her surroundings, and everything felt quite real. Out of the darkness materialized three white shaddows.  
She immediately could identify two of them as being the outline of Frieza and her father Cell. But the third she had no idea who it belonged to. But something told her that it was not of her concern. Her focus for some reason had been set on the shadow of her father, the focus became so great that the other two shadows dissapeared in its presence.   
Suddenly the shadow grew large, and engulfed Sapphire in a bright white light, and for a second she could hear her father and mother's screams of despair. This caused her to immediately wake up. She looked around the dark room, sweating and very very scared. She knew that this was no ordinary dream, something was coming. And it had to something to do with her dad.  
Feeling that she didn't want to be alone, she wandered out of her room, to search out her parents for comfort. She turned on the living room light so that she could see better, when she was startled to see Frieza sleeping on the couch.  
"Argh, Frieza must of slept over the house again. I really wish he wouldn't stay so late, as he doesn't have the energy to go back to his apartment." she thought to herself angrily, trying to tip-toe by the tyrant. Though this was all to no avail since suddenly she saw that he was stirring. And the next thing she knew, he was looking at her.  
"Kid? What are you doing here?" he said with a slight edge to his voice, which seemed to show a little annoyance. She just stared at him, twidling her hands, then had an idea.  
"Hey Frieza, you and my dad have become good friends over the past two years haven't you?" she asked, not really knowing if he'll have any idea about what she was going to ask.  
"Yeah? What of it?" Frieza replied, still having a very grouchy mood, since he had been woken up in the middle of the night.  
"Well by any chance has he been acting strange lately. Or maybe has he told you something?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with hope that he might know the answer.  
"Nope, sorry kid. Go back to sleep, before I do something hasty." Frieza said with at harumph, and turned over and went back to sleep.  
"Grrrr. I don't know what my parents see in him." she growled to herself, not liking his attitude at all. She stalked back to her bedroom, totally forgetting why she had come out in the first place.  
"He's a nice guy when you get to know him. Ha, thats a laugh. I don't think Frieza has a good bone in his body." she grumbled some more, slipping under the covers. She soon fell asleep, her mind forgetting about her dream, and focused more on her dislike for Frieza.  
  
The next morning Sapphire walked out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, to find her family sitting at the dinner table. She walked over with a curious look in her eyes, since she smelled food. And being that neither she nor her family had any need to eat, it aroused her curiosity that there would be food on the table.   
When she had the table in sight, she saw Frieza sitting at the table with her father and mother. All three of them looked rather happy, which was surprising, since she rarely ever saw Frieza happy. Unless he saw that someone was scared of him.  
Frieza glanced at the her as she approached the table, then swallowed some food, and gave her smile.   
"Well look who's awake." he said sarcastically, continuing that weird smile of his. She replied by sticking her tongue out, and heading into the bathroom to change out of her night clothes.  
"What was that about?" asked Jade as she looked at Frieza for an answer.  
"I don't know. Was it something I said?" he said, pretending that last night had never happened.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Sapphire's always been sorta moody, and since you been hanging around here more. I think she just wants attention." said Jade, Cell nodding in agreement.  
"Oh well, I'll talk to her later." Frieza said nodding, then continued to finish his meal.  
  
Sapphire slipped on a shirt as she continuely went over in her mind how much she disliked that man. Everytime he smiled at her with those black lips she just knew he was up to something, but what. And what did it have to do with her father. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.   
She walked outside and started to search around to where Trunx might of gotten off to. She having a need for a training partner.  
"Oh I don't know why I'm so worried about him anyway. I mean Frieza's to stupid and weak to try anything." she said, thinking outloud, her thoughts about Frieza still having not subsided.  
"Who's weak and stupid?" came Frieza's voice, as he was leaning against a wall.  
"You are of course." she said turning towards him, not caring what her thought about her.  
"I don't suggest you go on talking such things about me. You would make the others upset. I mean I have changed after all ya know." he said smiling at her.  
"Ugh, don't smile at me. I know your fooling the others. You act so nice around them, but I know when they're not around your plotting something. And I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." she said glaring at him, her tail twitching behind her.  
"How would you know of such things little girl. Everything you see is just in your mind." he replied, as his own tail twitched behind him.  
"Maybe your right, besides your way to weak to try anything as I said before. I mean I bet you can't even defeat me." she said with a smirk on her face.  
"I do not fight little girls. Besides I have a date to train with Goku. And at the rate I'm going, I'll soon be just as strong as he is, so I would watch my mouth." he stated, and began to walk away from her.  
Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She had just figured out what Frieza was planning. He had been acting this whole time to gain the other's trust. His target was Goku, he was trying to be trained until he was as strong as him. Her face contorted in anger, and helplessness as she didn't know what she could do about this evil plot.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sapphire started laughing hysterically as she had completely forgotten who she had been talking about. This was Frieza, the guy who Goku could knock out when he didn't even mean it. She was pretty sure that she herself could beat the white lizard.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes from the laughing, and continued on her way feeling much better.  
"I still have to figure out what that dream meant. All I know now is that Frieza has nothing to do with it, evident by how my father's shadow clearly overshadowed his. But who's was that other shadow, and what does this all have to with my father?" Sapphire asked herself, as she talked out loud, still searching for Trunx.  
"Ya know, you sure talk to yourself a lot." came Goten's voice from behind her.  
"Oh leave me alone, I had a bad dream last night, and I'm just trying to figure it out." she said angrily turning towards him.  
"Awww did widdle baby have a bad dweam." he said mockingly as he put a hand on her shoulder, like he was trying to comfort her. This turned out to be a bad idea, as bones could be heard cracking. Since she had grabbed his hand, not liking when people made fun of her.  
Goten stepped back from her, cradling his hand.  
"Gee whiz, it was just a joke, you didn't have to break my hand." he whined.  
"Oh stop complaining, I thought you were the son of Goku. Anyways, I need to know where Trunx is." she said looking around.  
"Oh him. I saw him hanging around with Bulma in the lab. You can find them there." he said, blowing on his hand.  
"Thanx." she said brightly, hitting him on the back as she passed by him. This of course sent Goten sprawling to the ground.  
"Oh I hates her." he grumbled getting back up.  
  
When Sapphire reached the lab, she noticed that Trunx seemed to be complaining about something. She stepped closer to hear what was going on.  
"But mom, he's evil. You told me all those stories about what happened on Namek. He's been getting creepier and creepier these past two years. I actualy thought for a while that he had turned good. But as he gets stronger he's seemed to become more secretive." Trunx said, as he followed his mother around the lab, as she did small tasks.  
"Oh come on Trunx. I trust Goku's judgement. If he thinks Frieza has changed, then who am I to believe otherwise. He hasn't done anything wrong in two years, other then being very very nice. So I don't think you have anything to worry about." she stated, typing something on the computer.  
"Don't you find it weird though. I mean he was the this universe's worst tyrant. Isn't it odd that he's so "very very nice" now?" he asked pleadingly, trying to get his mother to listen to him. Before Bulma could answer though, Trunx had suddenly dissapeared.  
"Hey what's going on!" he demanded, looking around the living room, wondering what the heck had just happened.  
"Shhhhh." came Sapphire's voice as she clamped her hand over his mouth, her tail un-encircling from his leg.  
"I believe what you've been saying about Frieza. Something's up with him." she said with a smile on her face.  
"If you believe me, then why are you smiling?" he said, looking at her strangely.  
"Well....because its Frieza we're talking about. I mean in the past few months he has been steadily increasing in strength, but still he is nowhere near the power level that we are at. He thinks he's going to match Goku some day, but Goku is always increasing along with him. As are we." she stated. The look on Trunx's face brightened as he considered this.  
"I guess you got a point." he said simply, his worries having been eerily lifted from him.  
"Well then, lets go train just to make sure he never catches up to us." she said with a wink, walking out of the room. Trunx quickly followed behind her, no longer having any fears over Frieza.  
  
Elsewhere, Frieza felt his whole body ache as he came sliding to a stop near a tree on Kami's lookout.  
"Don't think I'm done with you yet!" yelled Frieza, as he came charging at Goku. Goku just watched the lizard with a look that wasn't exactly used during a battle.  
"I have you now....." Frieza started before once again he went flying across Kami's lookout.  
Gohan looked over to his father.  
"Is it just my imagination or does Frieza seem to change his personality just when he fights you?" he asked, looking at his father's odd facial expression.  
"I guess, but I don't think he's really getting into the fights. I mean he must not use his full power when he fights me, maybe he still feels sorry for what happened way back on Namek." Goku said, feeling the need to power down from a super saiyan to make the odds more fair.  
"Ah ha, the monkey has powered down. Now he is vunerable and I have a chance to strike!" Frieza thought to himself, as he charged at Goku, who still had his attention on Gohan.  
"I mean, I just barely touched him, and he flew all the way over there." Goku said, pointing towards where Frieza had last landed. Gohan nodded, as he looked to see Frieza still lying there.   
"Curse you monkey, attacking me when you had your back towards me. You must be mocking me!" Frieza yelled, getting up to charge at Goku again.  
This process when on for a little while longer, where Goku would accidently defeat Frieza over and over again. And Frieza, being like he was, would refuse to give up, continuing to attack Goku whenever he was knocked down.  
"Argh!" Frieza yelled as he stood up from yet another attack. A skid mark had formed since he had been knocked across the ground so many times. Frieza tried to stand up, but fell right back down.  
"Things aren't going exactly as planned." he grumbled to himself, as he let his head flop down onto the ground.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
(Sorry if this seemed sorta like Frieza bashing. But to be honest Frieza is nowhere near the strength Goku is at. Since while Goku had all this time to train, Frieza spent most of it stuck in space with no worthy opponents. So I truelly believe that even after 2 years, Frieza would have no chance against Goku.)  
  
  



	5. A Dragonball Z Christmas

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 5  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
A Dragonball Z Christmas  
  
Frieza sat outside Capsule Corporation muttering to himself.  
"Ugh, why is so cold on this stupid planet." he mumbled to himself, shivering a bit.  
"Because its december of course. Ya know, winter. I though you would at least gotten used to our seasons by now." said Bulma as she sat down at the table with him.  
"Oh well I guess I just haven't been paying as much attention as I should have. Plus I was always away with Goku on a training trip around this time of year. Its sorta weird, the kids have been seeming really.....excited lately I guess." he said, looking sorta thoughtful.  
"Well of course they are. During the winter we celebrate a holiday known as Christmas." she said with a smile on her face.  
"Christmas? What's that?" Frieza replied, seeming intrigued by the concept.  
"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't celebrate christmas on your planet. And you and Goku always seem to dissapear around this time of year. Well christmas is a time when your supposed to spend a lot of time with your loved ones. And you give presents, and have a big meal, and a bunch of other fun stuff." she said winking at him.  
"I see. What are presents?" he asked still looking curious.  
"I can't explain it all right now. Why don't you find one of the children, I'm sure they would know a lot about that subject." she said with a sigh, getting up.  
"And one more thing. If your so cold you should wear clothes ya know." she said as she started walking away.  
"Clothes?" he thought to himself as he blinked looking down at his body, which he thought never needed to be clothed. He dismissed this idea, and went back to more important matters.  
"Hmmm Christmas. Goku will probably be vunerable. I'll finally have my chance to eliminate him." Frieza thought to himself with a sneer, and almost laughed a bit under his breath. Though he was thrown out of his revery when Krillin walked up to him.  
"Hey Frieza I was wondering if you....."  
"Just the man I've been looking for. I need to make....preparations." interrupted Frieza as he forcefully dragged Krillin away, talking to him.  
  
"No way daddy, your staying with us this year!" cried Sapphire as she tugged on her father's arm.  
"But I really need to train." he answered back, trying to release himself from his daughter's grip.  
"No, she's right Cell, you aren't going anywhere this year. I swear if I see you trying to skip out of town to go train, I'll do something hasty." Jade said glaring at him, with an almost evil tone to her voice.  
"But I...."  
"No! Your staying here whether you like it or not!" they practically cried in unison, pulling Cell back down into the chair. Where he sat there, not having the guts to go against either of them.  
"How did I get so soft..." he thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
Elsewhere, a very similar occurence was happening.  
"But Chichi I really have to train, this is the coldest part of the month. It makes for more worthwhile training." Goku said, almost complaining as he watched his wife pace back and forth in front of him. While he was sitting in a chair, shifting his eyes back and forth as she paced.  
"I swear Goku! What kind of husband leaves his family at christmas!" she sreamed, practically growing fangs.  
"Uh I don't know. What kind?" he said, staring at her dumbly.  
"You are so dense! Here's the deal, if I don't see you here that entire week around christmas. You'll have to cook your own dinners from now on!." she said, her voice becoming hoarse from screaming. Goku looked to his two children for some help. But they just simply sat at the table, pretending they were engrossed reading the back of a cereal box that was given to them for breakfast.  
"You wouldn't do that would you?" he said hoping for some remorse from her.  
"I will! And from this moment on, until you swear to me that you won't go anywhere, I'm not cooking you a single meal." she said folding her arms over her chest.  
"Oh gosh, well then I guess I gotta." he said putting his hands behind his head.  
"Well then I'm glad we are agreed. So I guess you have some shopping to do." she said with a smug look.  
"Shopping? But I don't need anything." he replied, staring at her, not understand what she meant. This set Chichi off into another rant about how dense he was. Gohan and Goten just sweatdropped, glancing at each other.  
"Whoah. Mom's scarier then Frieza when she gets like this." whispered Gohan to Goten.  
"Ya I know. I hope she doesn't notice that we're still sitting here." he answered back, trying to obscure his mother's vision with cereal boxes. Though like she had read their minds, she turned to her two boys.  
"And all this goes double for you to. I want to see your bright smiling faces in front of that tree on christmas day!" she yelled, pointing at them. They nodded quickly, and continued to cower at the table.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma sat her computer. Muttering something about how she wished that she had a husband to chew out.  
"Darn you Vegita! I swear the next time I see you, I'm going to let you have it good!" she yelled suddenly, startling her father.  
"Oops, sorry." she said looking embarrased as she went back to her work.  
"What have you considered doing for Christmas anyway daughter." said Dr. Brief, as he glanced at Bulma.  
"Do? I don't know, I guess I'll just have a little party with Trunx, you, and mom." she said with a sigh, sounding depressed.  
"Well why don't you invite all your friends over to the place for a big party? I'm sure Goku and the others would be glad to come." he said while turning back to look at a moniter.  
"Wow! Thats a great idea! I'll send invitations righ away." she got up with a happy smile on her face.   
Trunx looked at the entrance to his room as his mother went running by, then blinked as she ran back to say something to him.  
"Hey Trunx, could you deliver something for me?" she asked.  
"Ok, sure." he replied, thinking that this was quite odd.  
  
Later, Trunx ran down the hallway, and stopped at the entrance to Cell's apartment, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" said Jade as she opened the door.  
"Hello Miss, uh Cell. Anyway, I came to give you this." he said feeling sorta awkward as he handed her a letter.  
"What is it?" she asked, but when she looked for Trunx, he was already gone. Off to deliever a letter to Goku. Sapphire came walking over to her mother, who she saw reading something.  
"Who was it mommy? And what's that your reading?" she asked, looking up at her.  
"Hmmm, it seems that we're invited to a party."  
"A party?"  
"Yes a christmas party with Bulma, as well as everyone else."   
"This will be great! I can't wait!" Sapphire cried, looking very excited.  
"Ooooh Cell darling." Jade cooed as she she motioned for Cell, who was doing slow training exercises, to come over to where she was.  
"Yes, uh darling?" he said, having a worried expression, since he knew that whatever it was. It wasn't going to be good.  
"We have to go shopping." she said with a cute smile.  
"Shopping?" he gulped.  
"Come on!" she yelled, and dragged him out the door, leaving Sapphire there, giggling.  
"I gotta work on some presents to." Sapphire mused as she went off to her room.  
  
Chichi took the letter from Trunx as he handed it to her.  
"What's this?" she asked with a soft tone, tired from all her screaming.  
"Just read it and see." he said with a grin, before flying off back home. Chichi opened the letter, and as her eyes could be shifting down the length of the paper, a smile spread across her face.  
"Goku!"  
  
Trunx landed back at home. He only Krillin and Frieza left to deliver letters to. Though when he walked into the house, he saw his mother already talking to the two.  
"Hey we would be happy to go Bulma. I mean my wife will have the baby in only a few months, I'm sure she'll love to have this." he said with a smile, then leaned over to her.  
"She's been kinda moody lately." he whispered to her under his breath. Though this turned out to be a bad idea, as 18's super hearing easily picked that up, and walked into the room.  
"What was that?!" she yelled, shaking her fist in front of his face.  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" he yelped, fearing for his life. Througout this whole ideal Frieza had a smile on his face, that couldn't be distinguished as being of joy, or of total cruelty.  
"Just wait Goku, you will soon meet your demise." he thought to himself.  
  
After a few days had passed the day had finally arrived. Everyone left their homes early christmas morning and arrived at Capsule Corporation.  
"Hello everyone! Come on in, everything set up so lets have a lot of fun!" beamed Bulma as she led everyone into a large room. And in the center of the room, stood a extremely tall tree. It looked like it would of been impossible to put up, though since many people living at her house were both super strong, and had the ability to fly, so putting up the thing had been no trouble at all.  
"Oh my gosh, look at all the presents you guys!" said Goten happily, as he, Trunx, and Sapphire all looked at a very large pile that was under the tree. Their eyes seemed to sparkle as any child's shood on the day of christmas.  
"Mommy, can we open the gifts now?" asked Sapphire, as she ran up to her mother.  
"No Sapphy, first we are going to have a big breakfast." she said happily. Though this just made Sapphire seem sad, since she had no use for food.  
"Ok!" she beamed, in despite that fact.  
As they all sat at the table, Bulma stood up and motioned everyone to raise there glass. She observed the crowd and noticed that nobody except her had dressed up for this occasion. As she looked down at her festive, green and red dress, she also looked at her company to notice that not one of them was wearing anything they usually didn't wear. Even Cell's family hadn't dressed at all, and were wearing nothing but their usual armor.   
"Ok everybody I would like to make a toast. A toast that we will all continue living long, happy lives, and that this world stays safe from harm. And I would also like to mention that we thank Frieza for becoming a part of our....family." she said with a smile. Everyone agreed with a "cheers" and drank. Everyone but Frieza that is, who had kinda frozen in his spot. His glass still raised, and his usually white face, a light shade of red.  
"Stupid monkeys....why are they so...nice." he thought to himself, for the first time his voice sounding unsure in his own head.  
"Uh Frieza you can put your glass down now." said Bulma, staring at him. Frieza quickly took heed of this, and put his arm down, his shade of red becoming deeper.  
The party continued to go on like that. Everyone was having a great time. The only two people who seemed that they weren't were Frieza and Sapphire. She had been watching Frieza this entire time, thinking he was up to something. Since whenever she saw him, he was always staring at Goku, with a look of murder in his eyes.  
After a long wait Frieza finally saw his chance to strike. Chichi had said something to Goku, and he had walked off alone. Frieza stealthily followed behind him. Sapphire, whom had been busy ripping open gifts, had not noticed his departure.   
Frieza followed Goku into an empty hallway, and he seemed to be going through a bag that had been left there. Frieza snuck closer and closer, ready to shoot a Freezer Beam right through his back. His finger lit up as he prepared to strike. Suddenly Goku spun around sensing him near.  
"Oh Frieza there you are." he said, totally oblvious to Frieza's intentions. Frieza just stared at him. He stared at him not out of surprise for how he had noticed him. But surprise for what he held in his hands. For in them was a gift, with the words "For Frieza" written on them.  
"Here this is for you." he said handing Frieza the gift. Frieza took it slowly, and after giving Goku another look, sat on the ground to open it. Goku watched him, wondering how he would react.  
Frieza ripped away the paper, and opened the package to find that there were a simple pair of black jeans and a black shirt inside. He took them out for a moment to look at them.  
"These are...."  
"Yeah, Chichi thought you must be cold this time of year with no clothes on. So she thought we should get you some." he said with a smile on his face.   
"Hope you like em." he stated simply, placing a hand on his shoulder. He then after just walked back to the party, taking no heed to the very stunned Frieza sitting on the ground.  
"Supid monkeys, all of them." he muttered, his voice trembling a bit, his eyes glittering almost looking like he was going to cry. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He laughed. But this wasn't a laugh of isanity like usual, this was a laugh of happiness. Something that Frieza had not felt in a long time.  
  
The whole day went by with everyone talking and having fun. A fight had almost broken out between Gohan and Cell, when Gohan had mentioned something about how he had let Cell win in the last tournament. But other then that, everything went very smoothly.  
Frieza walked outside to get away from the crowd for a moment. He looked up to the sky and watched as snow fell to the ground. As he stared he started to see his motives become blurred in his mind. He watched the snowflakes stick to the black clothing that he had been coaxed into trying on during the party. And as he watched, he went deeper into thought. He was starting to find it hard to hate Goku and his friends. He was finding it hard to hate such nice people, who had been completely willing to accept him, even though he himself was doing it only for revenge. And he was starting to find it hard to see why he had hated Goku and his friends for such a long time.  
"Hey Frieza." came Sapphire's voice from behind him.  
"What do you want kid." he said turning towards her, his voice not containing as much of an edge as it used to.  
"Here, this is for you." said Sapphire, as she shoved a gift in his face. This one said "From: Cell and family." "To Frieza". He looked at the present very much as he had looked at Goku's. But after she proded him to take it, he did so and opened it.   
After he opened the contents, he stared at Sapphire who was smiling at him.  
"Merry Christmas Frieza."   
"Thank you."  
  
The next day Frieza sat outside Capsule Corps, seemingly deep in thought.  
"Hey Frieza, I see you won't be so cold now that you got some clothes." came Bulma's voice, as she sat next to him. He looked down at the clothes he had gotten for Christmas and nodded.  
"And where did you get that sweater? I don't recall seeing someone giving it to you during the party." she said, pointing towards a slighlty badly made, blue sweater he was wearing.  
"Oh this? I got it from.....a friend." he said with a genuine smile towards her, then looked up to see it was starting to snow again.  
"C'mon, we better go in, don't want you catching cold." Frieza said, ushering her indoors.   
  
So ended christmas at Capsule Corps. But elswhere not all was well.  
Somewhere on a frozen plain, Piccollo suddenly looked up from his meditation.  
"What's this? Somethings coming. Something big, and its target is.....Cell." Piccolo stated, as his face contorted with surprise and anger. Though even in heed of this, all he could do was stare into the snowy abyss that he had submerged himself into....  
  
To be Continued.  



	6. Why can't we be Friends?: Chapter 6

Why can't we be friends?: Chapter 6  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Cell stood in an open plain looking around. He didn't know how he got there, or where he was. All he knew was that he was surrounded by an endless desert.  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked outloud, his words echoing into the never ending field of sand.  
"You are here." came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned to see who it was. Standing there was none other then himself. Though this version of him had the helmet which he had stopped wearing long ago.  
"Who are you?" he asked the other him.  
"I am you of course." the other him answered back dryly.  
"But you can't be me, I'm me."  
"You are an android. Do you not feel it is phesable that there are more then one of you?"   
"But Dr. Gero is dead. And I'm sure me and Jade were his last models."  
"So you would like to think. But you should realize Dr. Gero won't go down that easily Cell."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that he will soon resurface. And with it will come the death of all of your family and friends. Starting with your beloved wife Jade." the other Cell said with a cruel smile, as he started to grow in size.   
"No! You leave her alone!" he cried, not caring about the enlarged version of himself.  
Suddenly the other Cell started to charge at him, but before he could defend himself, Jade suddenly appeared in front of him. Cell watched as his wife tried to protect him. Trying to take the hit the best she could, but ultimately failing, and dying in the process. He gasped in horror, as the one that meant the world to him was vaporized.  
"Jade!!!"   
*****  
"Jade!!" Cell practically yelled, sitting up in from his bed very quickly. He looked around desperately, then relaxed seeing his wife sitting next to him, giving him a strange look.  
"Cell? What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand in hers, trying to calm him down.  
"A dream. I had a nightmare I suppose." he said sorta embarrased as his wife gazed at him.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, ok Cell." she said softly, her words helping him a great deal. Cell layed back down as she suggested, and was met with Jade wrapping her arms around him.  
"Don't worry Cell, it was just a dream." she repeated again, laying her head on his shoulder. Snuggling it as if it were a pillow.  
"Thank you." he muttered, seeing his wife Jade's peaceful look, banishing the fear from his heart. Though as he let his eyes closes again into slumber, he couldn't help but think that there was something to that dream. Yet he ignored this new feeling he felt in his head, and surrendered to sleep.  
  
The next morning Sapphire ran outside, in a desperate search for Trunx.  
"Argh! Where is he? He promised that he would help me to learn some of the moves that Vegita had taught him." she complained outloud, looking around the lawn, hoping he would be there soon. Suddenly Trunx came rushing out at full speed panting.  
"Sorry, I woke up late this morning." he said in between pants.  
"Jeez, I can't believe you. First you wake up late, then you use up all your energy just to get out here on time. And you're still late!" she said, disliking when she had to wait for people, even if it were for only a few seconds.  
"I told you I was sorry." he repeated, standing up after catching his breath.  
"Well anyway........Hey daddy." she interrupted herself as she saw her father walk by. The weird thing was he seemed to take her no heed.  
"Thats strange.....I guess he didn't hear me." she said, looking sorta down.  
"Don't worry about it. He must just have a lot on his mind." Trunx said with a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah I guess. But I wonder why he was wearing that helmet. Mom said she only wore it for a little while, when he first reached his perfect form. Or so I'm told." she mused.  
"Well...um....maybe he wants to make a fashion statement." he said dumbly, trying to find a good reason, but coming up blank.  
"Oh well, no matter." she said, shaking her head.  
"Now lets go train."  
  
Elsewhere, Jade walked into Bulma's laboratory.  
"Um Bulma, I hate to be a bother, but have you seen Cell around?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.  
"No, I'm sorry. Why are you looking for him?" she asked, looking up from a computer.  
"Well he's been acting strangely all morning. When we woke up, he just sorta stared at me without saying a word. He had a bad dream last night, so I was thinking that maybe it had really shaken him up. But Cell has never been the type to let such a thing bother him. And what's weirder is that he has started wearing that helmet that he used to wear again." Jade stated, looking around with a unsure expression on her face.  
"Hmmm. Well maybe you should check at Kami's place. Goku has been doing a lot of training there with Frieza. Maybe Cell went to see them." she said trying to help the best she could.  
"Thanks." she said with a small smile, as she walked out the door.  
  
At Kami's place Frieza and Goku were engaged in yet another battle. And surprisingly enough, Goku was finally having to try when fighting Frieza. Frieza was slowing starting to become less of a pushover with each passing day, and Goku felt that he would show some real potential if he kept up like this.  
"Not bad Goku." said Frieza as he landed on the ground. Goku having hitting him pretty hard, but he tried not to show it.  
"Not to bad yourself. Your getting better you know." Goku said as he landed a few feet away from Frieza. Suddenly they noticed that somebody had just landed on Kami's lookout.  
"Hey Cell! What are you doing here?" asked Goku. Though this seemed to spark no reply within the man.  
"I'll go over and see what he wants." offered Frieza, walking over to where he saw the rigid Cell.  
"So Cell what brings you he....." Frieza started, but was cutoff as Cell suddenly hit him hard sending him flying across Kami's lookout. Frieza slowly got up, and stared as he watched Cell slowly making his way towards Goku.  
  
Back on earth Sapphire and Trunx were in the middle of a training battle. They seemed pretty evenly matched until Sapphire suddenly froze up, and Trunx accidently hit her hard into a nearbye tree. He immediately rushed over to help her.  
"I'm so sorry Saphy, I thought you would block that." Trunx said with a worried look, as he held up Sapphire. Though the only reply he received from the girl was a look of horror. He noticed that her eyes were dilated and her whole body seemed tense.  
"Saphy? Saphy whats wrong?!" he said shaking her, trying to snap her out of it.  
Meanwhile Sapphire stared into space as a horror enveloped her.  
"My dream, my dream I had so long ago. I can suddenly see it again. And that thing, that thing I saw. It swallowed up my dad!" she screamed in her head, her body vibrating in fear. Suddenl she stood up from where she had fallen. Trunx watched her, wondering what she was doing, and what had just happened.  
"I have to go." she said simply, and flew off into the sky.  
"Wait, I'm coming with you!" he yelled, quickly taking to the sky after her.  
  
Back on Kami's lookout, Cell was slowly walking towards Goku, his eyes glowing faintly red.  
"Are you ok Cell? You look sorta funny?" Goku said, as he watched his friend advance towards him.  
"Goku, its finally time I get my revenge." Cell stated coldly, stopping a few feet away from Goku. Suddenly Goku could feel an evil energy eminating from his friend. And he came to the realization that there was something not right.  
"Cell? What's wrong with you?" he said suddenly, preparing to defend himself.  
"I will destroy Dr. Gero's ultimate enemy....Goku." Cell stated with the same cold, monotone voice.  
"What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Goku asked frantically, as Cell looked like he was about to attack.  
"No more words, just death." he continued, and he suddenly changed into a super saiyan, causing Goku to step back a little in surprise. From a distance away Frieza stood upright from the blow that Cell had given him earlier.  
"What the..." he thought to himself. Though his thoughts were broken, as he saw Jade land on Kami's lookout, followed by Sapphire and Trunx.  
"Hey wait!" he called, as he saw that they were all approaching Cell. Frieza quickly ran after them, continuelly yelling out words of warning.   
Cell suddenly turned away from Goku as he sensed many more people around him.  
"Cell? Cell honey please tell me what's wrong." Jade said soothingly, hoping that Cell for some reason was doing this out of anger.  
"Be silent woman, before I shut you up permenently." he replied coldy.  
"But Cell, I just want to....." she started, but was cut off as he violently hit her, sending her sprawling back quite a few yards. She slowly and painfully got up from where she lay, tears forming in her eyes. The cold truth of exactly what had just happened hitting her.  
"Why you!" screamed Trunx dashing at Cell. Though this prooved useless, as he to was soon laying right next to Jade, badly hurt.  
"Daddy? What's wrong with you!" Sapphrie cried, terrified by her father's actions.  
"Quiet you little brat, or you'll end up with the others!" he yelled at Sapphire. During this whole conflict Goku felt himself frozen in his place. He found himslef unable to move. He attributed this to the fact that this wasn't Cell he was facing. The power level he sensed was at least ten times greater then Cell's ever was. Which meant that it was ten times greater then Goku's.  
"Daddy! Stop this right now!" Sapphire screamed, not going to give up even with her father's threat.  
"I said be silent you little brat!" he yelled, a large Ki ball quickly forming in his hand. Sapphire screamed as she saw the blast flying right at her. Though as she cowered on the ground, her hands protecting her head. The blast never came.  
"Huh?" she thought looking around. Then she noticed what stopped the blast, standing a few feet in front of her was Frieza, his arms outstretched, as if he had dashed in front of her to protect her.  
"Frieza!" she cried, as the badly burnt Frieza glanced at her.  
"Who would of thought the evil known as Frieza, would end up protecting pathetic child." he mumbled, before toppling over. She quickly rushed over to his side, and sighed in relief to see that he was still alive.  
"Aww the poor little lizard got hurt. Though it was all in vain, since I'll just destroy the girl anyway!" He yelled, laughing maniacally. His hand glowed with another Ki blast. Though finally Goku had snapped into action, not going to let this massacre continue.   
He dashed at Cell, ready to protect Sapphire, but before he got there in time, a blast suddenly came out of nowhere. This causing Cell to stumble a few feet forward, and send his ki blast flying harmlessly into the air. Goku immediatly reconized the spiral blast and looked around to see its source.  
"Piccolo!" Goku cried, as he saw Piccolo land a few feet away from Cell. After a few seconds Gohan landed right beside him.  
"Goku, that isn't Cell there. That is one of Dr. Gero's creations." Piccolo said, glaring at Cell. Cell quikly regained his posture and flew back a few feet before landing.  
"I guess you figured out my little secret. But let me warn you, I may not be Cell. But I am occupying this rejects body. So I don't suggest you try anything or risk injuring the poor fool." Cell said laughing.  
"Dad, Piccolo filled me in on the way. We don't know how, but something has possessed Cell, and has combined his strength with his." Gohan said, as he glared at Cell.  
Cell watched as everyone on Kami's Lookout slowly gathered into a group. The wounded Trunx and Jade, slowly rose to their feet. Jade had her arms on Sapphire's shoulder, trying to comfort the frightened child. While Goku was holding the injured Frieza over his shoulder.  
"Please Goku. That thing is in my Cell's body. If you hurt him, you'll hurt Cell. Please you have to find another way to win without fighting." Jade said, as she pleaded with Goku to spare her husband's life.  
"I just don't know." Goku said, hating the fact that for once he didn't know what to do. He stared at Cell as he watched the group like new found prey.  
"Oh well I guess you're all still alive. I should of used stronger blasts. But I didn't want to kill you all so easily, I want to make you suffer first." Cell said in a low voice.  
Suddenly Kami walked out of his sanctuary. Having listened in on the whole ordeal, but not able to intervene, knowing he would be immediately targeted. Or even even worse, Cell may of felt threatened and try to kill somebody.  
"How dare you take the form of a beloved friend. I demand that you show us your true form!" yelled Kami, appaled by this creature's lack of feeling for those he fooled.  
"You want to see what I really look like? Fine!" Cell yelled as smoke start to form around him. The green on his armor slowly started to darken. It darkened so it becsme a dark gray color, while the spots that covered him became completely black. After the short light show had ended, Cell stood there, his body almost completely dark now, that is expect for his still white, zombie like skin. Everyone gasped as they looked at the newly formed Cell. He looked just like Cell had looked before, though the new, darker colors made him seem much more evil.  
"Well you wanted to see my true form then here it is. Are you impressed?" Cell said with a laugh. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, as he prepared to make this whole planet suffer, in revenge for Dr. Gero.  
"Cell! Stop this right now!" screamed Goku, not knowing what else to say. He felts helpless as he could only watch this extremely powerful being look at him and his friends as insects.  
"I'm sick of you calling me by that rejects name. Call me by my true name.....Coal."  
  
The End.  
  
To be continued in: "The Coal Saga."  



End file.
